


Promises

by Library_Drone



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, got promises to keep sans, it's probably crap, my first fic for this fandom, proactive Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Library_Drone/pseuds/Library_Drone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans finally starts living up to his promises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

It was hot at his station. Of course it was, the place was named Hotland after all, but it never stopped being worth mentioning.

 

It’s a  _ hot topic _ . Heh.

 

It was a struggle really, to not nod off as he waited for the kid to run past. The heat was soothing in its’ way. Hot but not too hot for a monster with no skin. But yeah can’t sleep until the kid runs past. This had been a good run so far but you never knew when that might change. So he’d taken a little…shortcut, and settled in to wait. 

 

He didn’t hate the kid. Didn’t especially  _ like _ them either, but he didn’t  _ hate _ them.

 

_ A scarlet slash in the snow, dust settling on a crumpled scarf _

 

Most of the time.

 

When they weren't being a LOVE-ly little murder-beast they seemed like an alright sort of kid. 

Made Pap happy and all. But it was those small lingering bits of resentment in his soul that had him doing what he was doing.

 

He gave them a few tips, nudged them on their way a bit. Kept a distant eye on them. Dropped a veiled threat here and there to keep them on the straight and  _ marrow _ . But mostly he just let them stumble through their battles solo. They tended to make it out alright in the end. And even if something did happen it wasn't like it would be permanent.

The kid would be making their way through Waterfall now, dodging Undyne all the way. He wasn't worried. The human was an agile little thing.

 

              --- agile little thing.

\---agile little thing.

 

                                ---Waterfall now—

 

The world stuttered. 

 

Ok. So maybe they’d have a little trouble with the Captain. It’d be fine.

 

The word stuttered.

 

               The world stuttered

 

                           The world stuttered

 

Or maybe it wouldn't.

 

With a creeping sort of guilt settling over his shoulders Sans dimmed his eye lights and drifted off to sleep.

 

It was an uneasy sort of nap. Sans rarely slept well –

 

_ A rictus grin, dust coating hands like a baker coated with flour, a knife glinting in the golden light _

 

-but this was worse than typical. Even for him. Kid was loading a lot of SAVE points.

He dreamt of spears and blood.

 

A familiar scream of rage woke him. It hadn't been long in the sense of linear time. It had been an age in his perception.

 

_ HP 11/1 _

 

Good. He might survive what he was about to do.

 

The kid rounded the corner at full tilt and, on seeing him standing, ran straight into him. They gripped his shirt with vicelike fingers and shook as he rested a hand on their head.

Guilt churned in his gut. He’s promised to take care of human. He didn’t take promises lightly and well…

 

The kid was in, pretty rough shape. Their sweater was torn and stained with what he rather suspected was blood. Scrapes and scratches on their hands and knees along with some pretty spectacular bruising. Did they fall at some point? Those ballet slippers didn’t look like they were really meant for running in.

 

Undyne followed moments after with teeth bared in an enraged snarl. She stopped and stared as he tucked the kid a little closer.

 

“hey there captain. you look a little _fired up_.”

 

He had a promise to start living up to.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Undertale fanfic, om I'm so nervous. This was inspired by a picture I found on tumblr It's linked below.  
> http://literalnobody.tumblr.com/post/143223361194/au-where-sans-actually-protects-frisk-like-he


End file.
